


Aces Wild

by Nomanono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/pseuds/Nomanono
Summary: Victor is a terrible poker player and has to find creative clothing sources to stay in the game, much to Yuri's dismay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also available here (with art): http://nomanono.tumblr.com/post/154916898981/aces-wild

Victor Nikiforov was terrible at poker, as evidenced by the towering pile of his clothes in the center of the table and the familiar gravity with which he sat, naked, staring at his cards.

“Mmmm,” Victor mused. “I think this is a winning hand.”

“You don’t have anything left to bet,” Chris pointed out, giving Victor’s nudity a sidelong glance. 

“Eh, baka,” Yurio agreed. They were both faring better. Yurio sat in a tight black undershirt and shorts, one pink kitty sock still on his left foot. Chris was down to pants and a watch, though to be fair Yurio had started with far more layers. 

Victor twirled his speedo around his finger, then lit up.

“I know!” Victor said. He tapped the mop of black hair next to him, where Yuri was studiously trying to appear engaged with his phone. In reality, he’d been staring at the same line of text for the past seven minutes, ever since the silky V of Victor’s speedo had landed - accidentally, Victor assured - on his shoulder. “I bet Yuri’s shirt.” 

“What?!” Yuri yelped. He swatted at Victor’s hands as they started to pull at the material.

“Yuuuuuuuri,” Victor said. “I know this hand will win.” 

“You said that about the last one!” Yuri cried out as Victor’s fingers found his skin and slithered up. 

“It was a very good hand; I just underestimated Chris,” Victor said.

“It was a pair of thr—” but his voice was muffled as the shirt came up over his head. 

Yuri crossed his arms over his naked chest as Victor added the shirt to the pile. Yurio let out a soft ‘tsch’. 

“I didn’t want to see your pig’s soft stomach,” he grumbled. 

“Until we see yours we have nothing to compare to,” Victor shrugged. Chris gestured to his body, offended, and Victor amended: “Chris waxes; that’s not a fair comparison.” And Chris leaned back, accepting the assessment. 

“As if he has any hair to compare to,” Yurio snickered. 

“He does,” Victor said. “But he only shows you if you ask very, very ni–”

“VICTOR.”

Chris laughed as Yuri turned a sick cherry color, simultaneously nauseated and outraged.

“I raise my watch,” Chris said, slipping it off his wrist. 

“Swiss. Of course,” Victor said. “Yurio?”

Yurio tossed his cards down, crossing his arms and leaning back.

“You don’t want to bet your kitten, Yurio?” Yuri asked, pinching Yurio’s toe through the sock. He might have died for how sharply Yurio glared at him.

“Tell your pig to be quiet,” Yurio hissed. 

“Yuri,” Victor placated, scratching the soft, furry black hair near the base of Yuri’s neck, “You know how sensitive Yurio is.”

“Baka!” Yurio kicked Victor’s chair under the table, then recoiled with a gasp as he realized he had no shoes. “Aiy!”

“Yurio! Are you OK?” Yuri asked, jumping to his feet. “I’ll get ice.”

“First,” Victor said, hooking a finger in Yuri’s waistband, “I need these.” He pulled the sweatpants down Yuri’s legs. 

“Victor!” Yuri had just enough time to glare again before he was fetching the ice bin and going down the hall. 

“Knew that you would lose, did you?” Chris asked, turning over the last card. Victor made a face at the results and set down his hand, revealing a pair of eights. Chris laughed, putting down his king to pair with the other on the board. “Really, Victor. You aren’t even drunk.”

“Not yet,” Victor shrugged, tossing Yuri’s shirt into the pile as Chris reclaimed his watch. 

“Did you lose?” Yuri asked as he came back. Yurio tried to grab the ice from him but Yuri, prickly from having his clothes stolen, evaded him and pressed the ice against Yurio’s socked foot. 

“Of course he lost,” Yurio said.

“A temporary setback,” Victor said. He gathered the cards and dealt. There was one ace in the turnover. A split second later - Victor hardly could have even looked at his cards, Yuri thought - he tossed down Yuri’s sweatpants.

“This round is mine,” Victor declared. Yurio considered his hand, glared at Yuri still holding the ice against his sock, and lifted his shirt up over his head. His eyes dared anyone - anyone - to say a word.

He set his shirt on the table to a stunned and appreciative silence, and it was joined by Chris’ watch once more.

“Everyone in?” Victor asked, then turned over the last card.

Yurio smirked, putting down his cards: three queens. Victor balked and tossed his cards in the air in defeat. As Yurio was reaching for his shirt, however, Chris laid a hand over his and revealed his straight. 

“Sorry, Yurio,” Chris said. He tilted his head at Yurio’s chest. “But not too sorry.” 

“Aren’t you too young to play this game, Yurio?” Yuri asked. He kept checking the ice to make sure it wasn’t too cold, and occasionally to force the cold against his own skin to even out the fact that he was now at eye level with…. …well. Best not to think about that. 

“We’ve been in the same locker rooms,” Yurio said to him, looking briefly at his shirt before dealing the next hand. 

“Yuri,” Victor said. “I need more clothes.” 

“Find your own clothes!” Yuri huffed. 

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor sing-songed. He nudged Yuri with his foot. “Yuuuuuuri.” 

With a growl, Yuri pulled off a sock and set it on Victor’s knee, where it was promptly snatched and played. Victor lost the next two hands and finally folded on the third. Chris won two, earning Yurio’s second sock at long last, along with his shorts, but lost his watch on the third.

“Yurio and I each have one article left,” Victor said as Yurio dealt once more. He glanced at Chris. “And you have two.” 

Chris looked down at his pants, then raised his eyebrow at Victor. “Two? Victor, you know I could never cage my wild ones.”

Yurio’s face contorted in disgust, not managing to keep his eyes from glancing down at Chris’ pants, now that he realized just how close they all were to - well, to where Victor had been from almost the beginning.

“You don’t have _any_ , Victor,” Yuri corrected. “You can’t have these.” He stood up to move away from Victor, but Victor caught him by the wrist and yanked. Overcompensating for Yuri’s stubbornness, Victor’s pull made Yuri sprawl across his lap.

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuri whispered, fear tinging the strained blush in his voice. 

“You have no reason to be embarrassed,” Victor said, hands touching Yuri’s hip.

“Yes he does,” Yurio muttered. 

“I don’t think so,” Chris agreed. “Come on, Yuri. Maybe this will actually be Victor’s good hand.” Yuri thought this was far from likely.

“If I can do it, you can do it,” Yurio said. 

“And me,” Chris echoed. 

The cards were dealt in the wake of Yuri’s red-cheeked silence. Victor held him close, savoring the warmth, and let him peak under the cards.

“Are they good?” Victor asked near Yuri’s ear. Yuri didn’t speak. “I bet they’re good.”

“I bet I know who’s naked next,” Chris smirked. Yurio’s nostril twitched, the only sign of his amusement as he looked at his cards.

“I’m in,” Yurio said. 

“Me too,” Chris said. 

“And us,” Victor agreed, not even having looked at the cards. Yuri realized he was trembling, though for the cold or the fact that he was sitting on his naked coach, it was hard to say. 

The final card was an ace, the second of the draw.

“Aces wild,” Chris grinned. He set down his hand - two jacks, combined with the aces: “Four of a kind.”

“Four of a kind - queens,” Yurio proclaimed, revealing his set. Chris groaned.

Victor raised his eyebrow at Yuri, nodding for him to flip over the cards. One of the aces was hearts, and combined with the seven, eight, and nine of hearts in Victor’s hand and the six of hearts on the table – “Straight Flush.”

Yuri blinked.

“You… won?” he stuttered, and the other two looked equally taken aback.

“Off,” Victor commanded, waving his hands at the others and holding out his hands for their garments. “Come on!” 

Chris shrugged and slipped out of his pants, tossing them at Victor’s face (though it wound up striking Yuri instead). A few seconds later, Yurio stood up and stepped out of his briefs. Glaring the entire time, he dropped them into the pile on the table.

“Chris won, you know,” Yurio growled. 

“I only lost four times,” Chris agreed. “Yurio lost…. eight times and Victor lost…. oh…” He started counting as he pulled Victor and Yuri’s combined clothes out of the pile. Apparently, everyone but Yuri was oblivious to the fact that they were standing around naked. Even Yurio didn’t seem bothered by it, more darkly amused by just how many articles Victor and Yuri had lost over the course of the game. 

“Do you feel left out, Yuri?” Victor asked, noticing Yuri’s awkwardness. He dipped his hand down the back of Yuri’s underwear, squeezing. Before Yuri could respond (but not before he could flail), Chris interrupted:

“Twenty one times!” he declared. 

“Good thing I wore my tie,” Victor said. 

“You still lost,” Yurio muttered.

“I think we all won,” Chris grinned, shaping his thumbs and forefingers into a window to capture the other three. “Well, except Yuri.”

“Come on Yuri,” Victor said. “Win with us. We’ll celebrate our victory in the bath.”

“Bath!” Chris agreed. 

Yuri stared at the ceiling in despair.

“Yuuuuuuri,” came Victor’s singsong, and Yuri felt the familiar inability to ever say no to Victor. Those fingers came back to his hips again, and this time he didn’t try to stop them. He closed his eyes, grimacing, and then it was over, and they were racing to the bath, and the next thing he knew he was sitting in Victor’s lap again, hand casually around his waist, up to his neck in blissfully warm water, wondering what he’d ever been worried about. 

Well, he decided. Maybe Victor wasn’t so terrible at poker after all.


End file.
